


Only You

by calamityqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Cobb to the rescue ;), Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, This silver fox space cowboy has me weak ok leave me alone, creppy guys at the cantina, possessive! Cobb kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: When some creepy dudes harass you at the cantina, your marshal comes to the rescue~
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This man has consumed all of my thoughts. Enjoy.

You never liked the rowdiness of cantinas. You tried your hardest to stay away from them, but now that the thugs have finally been chased out of Mos Pelgo, the whole town has come to celebrate their liberation. Your friends dragged you to the cantina, only to leave you in a dark corner while they attracted the attentions of the miner boys. You watched their shameless flirting, not wanting to go home with anyone in the cantina. 

Well, not until he walked in. 

Marshal Cobb Vanth had always attracted your attention-- ever since your family arrived here four years ago. He was a dominant and imposing figure, but his heart of gold often shined through his seemingly rough exterior. You were in love with the man, you could never deny that, but something held you back. Every time your parents or your friends caught you staring at the Marshal as he went about his work, settling disputes and whatnot, they would always chide you, reminding you why you couldn’t just ask him to take you home with him.

“He’s a good man, Mr. Vanth, but he’s much too old for you dear,”

“Don’t you think he’s a little old? Why don’t you talk to Kyan, he’s cute, and definitely into you.”

It didn’t help that you were a naturally shy person; much too meek to approach the confident Cobb Vanth about your feelings for him, but the words of those closest to you truly made talking to him a challange. You had resolved to keep to yourself in an attempt to quell your girlish crush. 

But it seemed he couldn’t just leave you be. Whenever the Marshal saw you, he went out of his way to start a conversation. Even if he had to stop the local jawas from purloining mining supplies, he would shoot you a wave and a wink, then ask how your day was. 

It made you dizzy, when his full attention was on you. Oh, how your stomach filled with excited butterflies whenever his steel eyes softened when he gazed upon you, listening attentively to every word that came from your lips. 

Now, you felt Cobb’s smoldering gaze set upon you as he entered the cantina, observing the celebrations. You saw a smile curve on his lips, and it appeared like he was going to walk over to your lame booth, only occupied by yourself, when the town’s mechanic approached him, slapping him on the back and pulling him into a conversation with the blacksmith. His eyes found yours again, and you smiled, giving him a little wave as you raised the drink you had bought earlier that night to your lips. His lips quirk up and he threw you a wink that had you repressing a blush before he returned his gaze to the mechanic and the blacksmith to tune back into their conversation. 

You smiled to yourself, eyes flickering down to the table in an attempt to reign in your racing heart and fluttering stomach. This man made you into a lovesick puppy; not that you were complaining about it. 

A call of your name startled you from your romantic stupor, the voice, you recognized immediately, did not belong to Cobb. 

“What are you doing all by your lonesome pretty girl?” It was one of the young miners, Thias Beck. You looked up to see Kyan Loyta and Xavi Ishtu standing next to him, all three looking down at you with a heat behind their eyes that made you want to curl up into a ball. 

“Just observing the celebration, I’m probably going home soon, though,” you said quickly, thinking that they would leave you alone if you talked about going back home. 

“But it’s so early,” Xavi pouted, leaning his elbows on the table, “and besides, I think you’d have much more fun coming home with us.” All three boys grinned wickedly at one another, and your stomach churned anxiously. There was a reason you didn’t like the boys of this town. 

“No thank you,” you swallowed down your nerves and rose from the booth, your eyes flickering to the exit, “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going--”

“Now hold on pretty girl,” Thias blocked your exit, Xavi stood at the other end of the booth, blocking your two methods of possible escape, “you didn’t really consider our offer. Kyan’s gonna go and get you a drink, and we can all keep you company back here. How does that sound, hm?” you could practically taste the reeking alcohol permeating his breath, and it took all of your strength not to cringe too hard. 

“I do not want another drink, and I would like to leave. Please move out of my way, Thias.” you tried to mask the fear you felt with a cold, emotionless mask, but you knew you couldn’t keep this facade up for long. 

“You heard the girl, Beck, move out of her way,” you thought you could have cried as Cobb walked over to the booth, his steel eyes glared vibroblades at the boys, and they quickly scattered throughout the cantina. 

Now that the boys were gone, you quickly moved out of the booth. Cobb gently touched your arm, his eyes morphing from anger to a soft concern as he looked you over, and he cupped your cheek. It was at this moment you realized tears had begun falling as the Marshal swiped the tears away with his thumb. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” his voice was soft, so concerned for your wellbeing, and your heart melted. 

“I’m okay, now that you’re here, Marshal,” you sighed, leaning into his touch, “Thank you.” 

“Anything for you, Y/n,” he smiled, looking at you like you were the only being in the galaxy, “do you want to step outside for a bit?” You nodded, and he offered his arm for you to take, which you did with no hesitation, and the Marshal led you outside the cantina, where you both leaned against the outside wall, and stood in comfortable silence. 

“Thank you again, for saving me back there, Cobb,” you spoke first, turning to face him and daring to look in his eyes, “I really don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t step in.” 

He smiled again, and he moved closer to you, his hand once again cupping your cheek, stroking the soft skin with the most delicate of touches. “Of course, Y/n. I would take on Mos Eisely’s worst criminals to defend you,” he sighed, pausing for a brief moment before continuing, “you’re very important to me, you know.” 

You swore your heart stopped beating for a moment, and you heard your own breath hitch in your throat. “Really?” you breathed, unable to speak any louder as if you would wake up from this dream if you spoke too loud. 

“Really,” he confirmed, his arms moving to wrap around your waist, and gently pull you into his embrace. “I wanted to tell you how I felt for years now, but I was too self-conscious. Figured you wanted some young fella to sweep you off your feet. But after I saw what those nerfherders were doing, I knew I had to make my move.” He tenderly pushed his forehead against yours, his eyes boring into yours. You felt his warm breath against your lips, and you shivered at this intimate contact that you would never want with anyone else. 

“I never liked those boys, even though everyone around me has told me I should,” you closed your eyes for a brief moment, steeling your nerves, and you continued when you opened your eyes, “It’s always been you, Cobb.” 

His grip on your waist tightened, and his lips brushed against yours as he spoke, “You don’t know how happy that makes me, sweetheart,” his smile was infectious, you felt yourself grinning as well, “can I kiss you, baby?” 

You had hardly whispered out your “yes” when Cobb’s lips pressed to yours. His lips were unexpectedly soft, and his kiss was just as artful as you expected it to be. You sighed into his mouth when his teeth gently nipped your bottom lip, his tongue begging for entrance, which you readily allowed him. He was the perfect kind of overwhelming, and you wished you didn’t have to breathe. 

When breathing became a necessity, you reluctantly pulled away, but only enough to catch your breath, before moving back in to kiss him again. He groaned and pushed you against the wall with the utmost care, running his hands up and down your sides as you carded your fingers through his silver hair. You moaned into his mouth as his hands rested on your ass, and whined when he pulled his lips from yours. 

“Do you wanna go home with me, babygirl? You want daddy to take care of you?” he murmured in your ear while he took your lobe between his teeth, the scruff of his beard tickling your soft cheek.

You moaned quietly at both his words and ministrations, grasping his head as he pressed kisses down your neck, “yes, oh please take me home daddy,” 

Cobb abruptly pulled away from your neck, and you whined at the lack of contact. “Hush now babygirl. Let’s get you home so daddy can take care of you, hm?”   
»»————- ★ ————-««  
His lips were on you again the moment you crossed the threshold into his home. He had you jump into his arms so he could carry you to bed without disconnecting your lips. You both were lucky Cobb decided to ditch the armor tonight as he removed both his clothing and yours with wondrous efficiency. At every piece of skin he exposed, he would press a kiss to it, and occasionally bite and suck to leave a mark behind-- his mark. 

“To let all those bastards’ know you’re daddy’s girl,” he said, and you mewled at the thought of being his and only his, something you've wanted so desperately for years finally coming true. 

Cobb gave special attention to your breasts, kissing them and taking your nipples into his mouth to suck softly. You sighed and ran your fingers through his hair, adoration evident in your gaze, and you could feel his adoration for you emanating from his person as well. This was far more than a fit of passion to you both-- you belonged to one another now, and you could never see yourself with anyone else. 

When Cobb slid himself into you, you swore that you just became one with the force. Your body was alight in pleasure and you cried out when he began to move, starting out slow but quickly increasing his pace. He took your hands in his as his hips slammed into yours, voicing his adoration for you with every thrust. 

“You’re so good baby,” he panted, shoving his head into the crook of your neck, “this tight cunt was just made for me, wasn’t it?”

“Yes daddy,” you moaned, trying to raise your hips to meet his, “yours, I’m yours,” you whined as he pulled out, looming over you with a glint in his eyes. 

“On your hands and knees for daddy, babygirl,” he ordered, and you complied quickly, “good girl, you’re so good for me Y/n,” he slid in once again and started a harsh pace that had you gripping the sheets and keening in pleasure. 

“You’re such a good girl, Y/n, my good girl, aren’t you,” Cobb growled and slapped your ass as he pounded into you, and you cried out his name, arching your back and pushing back against him, your peak steadily arriving. “You’re close baby? Be a good little girl and tell me who you belong to,” he grunted, getting close to his own peak. 

“You, daddy, fuck, I’m yours, oh fuck daddy!” your moan turned to a scream when his fingers found your clit, rubbing it in quick circles as his other hand slapped your ass again, and you came undone around his cock. 

“Daddy’s close sweetheart, where do you want him?” he panted, gripping your ass as your cunt constricted around him. 

“Inside, please daddy, need you,” you whined and that was it for Cobb, who released his seed immediately inside your constricting walls. He pressed his forehead against your back, planting kisses on your shoulder blades as he massaged your hips and ass, murmuring praises in your ear. 

He eventually pulled out, leaving only for a moment to get a warm rag from the refresher, and you already missed him. After cleaning you of his release, he pulled you into his arms, nuzzling his face into your neck as you soothingly stroked his hair. 

“You’re mine, babygirl,” he whispered into your skin, pressing another series of kisses to it before he continued, “and I’m yours. I’ll always protect you, I promise.”


End file.
